


Graphics for Serendipity My Ass by sternchencas

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Nurse Dean Winchester, flipfest, manips, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art for Serendipity My Ass by sternchencas





	Graphics for Serendipity My Ass by sternchencas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serendipity My Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678328) by [sternchencas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas). 



> I loved this fic! It was super cute and I was especially excited when I realized Dean was a nurse and Cas was a doctor (as most of you know, I just graduated nursing school and this just made my nursing heart flutter!). Everyone should head [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678328/chapters/33912456) to give sternchencas some love!! And huge kudos for being especially patient for my in-and-out responses due to the end of the semester!!

**Warning: there be spoilers in this art.** _((also, idk where the heck the pirate voice came from, but that's the voice I used in my head while I typed that))._

 

I made up two covers for this, because I just couldn't decide! Here is both versions

 

 

 

Dividers throughout the story 

 

 

 

 

 

And some full sized scene pictures!


End file.
